Why Does This Have To Hurt?
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: La imprimación significaba alegría para todos menos para ella. Porque las dos veces que amó a alguien, el destino decidió que ellos fueran para alguien más. Jacob/Leah. SPOV. Para Sortilegios Weasley.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo no gano nada con esto, excepto, pasar un buen rato. **

**Sortilegios Weasley pidió un fic Jacob/Leah desde el punto de vista de Seth durante BD, espero poder llenar tus expectativas.**

**Summary:** La imprimación significaba alegría para todos menos para ella. Porque las dos veces que amó a alguien, el destino decidió que ellos fueran para alguien más.

* * *

**Why Does This Have To Hurt?**

Desde que tenía memoria podía recordar a mi hermana al pendiente de mí. Podía ver que era feliz y con el paso del tiempo me percataba más y más de sus estados de ánimo. La algarabía y el misterio cada vez que se iba a ver con Sam, la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios cada vez que volvía a casa, el brillo en sus ojos.

Y había olvidado casi todo esto en cuanto nos integramos a la manada de Sam, porque Leah se había vuelto una total desconocida para mí; siempre pensando cosas que nos hacían sentir incómodos, siempre actuando de un modo que no podía justificar aunque si podía entender. Porque lo de Sam y Emily le hizo mella de un modo que jamás creí posible. ¿Por qué un momento de tanta felicidad debía significar tanto dolor para ella? ¿Acaso era justo? ¿Acaso Leah había hecho algo mal que merecía ese sufrimiento?

Las cosas cambiaron cuando Jacob decidió separarse de la manada y yo me fui con él, en verdad lo hice porque sabía que Sam estaba mal, porque los Cullen me agradaban bastante. Jamás pensé que Leah podría seguirnos, sabía que no podía ser del todo por mí, es decir, ella sabía que los Cullen difícilmente me harían algo: yo era el que mejor me llevaba con la mayoría de ellos.

Supuse que había otro motivo en su súbita decisión. Algo que no tenía que ver directamente con la posibilidad de poner distancia entre ella y Sam, no, ya sabía que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, le deseaba felicidad igual que el resto de nosotros.

Pero también sabía que ella jamás admitiría abiertamente sus verdaderas razones. Aunque nunca hizo falta. En un lapso muy corto de tiempo yo recuperé a la Leah que había desaparecido luego de romper con Sam. Aquella que era menos fastidiosa que Paul. Aquella cuyos pensamientos eran fáciles de soportar.

Le pidió a Jacob quedarse con él en cuanto todo este lío respecto al embarazo de Bella se resolviera, me dolería mucho perderlos a ambos, pero también yo tenía esperanzas en ese plan. Al menos ninguno de los dos se quedaría solo y podrían sobrellevar el dolor o lo que fuera que quedase dentro de ambos. A veces, mientras miraba el techo de mi cuarto, se me ocurría pensar que ambos eran demasiado parecidos, porque la relación de Sam y Emily así como la de Bella y Edward los habían lastimado mucho. Podrían estar juntos, podrían hacerse compañía, ser felices.

Veía el cambio en Leah y sabía que era por Jake, porque, a pesar de que no me gustaba mucho indagar en los pensamientos de los demás cuando estábamos en fase, podía darme cuenta del tono protector que a veces rondaba los pensamientos de mi hermana hacía Jake, y era un tinte protector bien distinto del que percibía que utilizaba hacía mí. No podía asegurar cuando o como ocurrió y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, pero las cosas así se habían dado. Inexplicablemente.

Veía que cada vez que la imágen de Bella se deslizaba en los pensamientos de Jacob, ambos sufrían: Jake sufría porque era muy claro para todos que lo que fuera que crecía dentro de ella y que ella se empeñaba en llamar 'bebé' la estaba matando y el pensar en Bella muerta le dolía casi o tanto como a Edward. Y a Leah le dolía porque simplemente odiaba que Jake sufriera, así se suponía que funcionaban las cosas, no puedes ser insensible al dolor de aquel a quien... amas.

Jamás se me ocurrió que podría llegar a verla enamorada de alguien luego de lo de Sam, sabía que se había vuelto muy protectora respecto a su corazón, por miedo a salir herida de nuevo. Pero Jacob, él simplemente se ganó ese amor y ni siquiera se dió cuenta de ello, o al menos jamás me lo dejo saber a mí. Posiblemente estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por Bella como para notar el cambio más importante en mi hermana, pero yo esperaba que algún día pudiera corresponder.

Todos sabíamos que Bella había nacido para estar con Edward y que aunque sobreviviera a esto, iba a cambiar para poder estar con él. Jake sólo sería su amigo, su mejor amigo. Leah procuraba no pensar en eso para no irritarlo, ya suficiente se había enfadado cuando ella le comentó que entendía a Rosalie.

Aún así yo la veía feliz, más liberada, más... ella misma. Y estaba seguro de que Jacob también lo notaba, aunque seguramente no se percataba del motivo. Probablemente era una reacción a estar lejos de Sam, ya lo había visto yo en sus pensamientos, pero sólo tenía razón a medias. A veces me preguntaba que tan duro era para Leah tener que soportar la preocupación de Jake por Bella sintiéndo por él lo que sentía. Y a veces me parecía que ella lo entendía, con una resignación infinita.

Conocía a mi hermana, sabía que si tenía que esperar por él, lo haría gustosa, con tal de que no se alejara de nuevo y que si lo hacía, le permitiera estar a su lado. Y él le había prometido pensarlo. Francamente yo pensaba que esa sería una buena idea, estar solos les sentaría muy bien.

Supe por Leah que Jacob había salido de la mansión Cullen en un coche desconocido hacía quien sabe donde y pude percibir su enfado, su rabia, estaba totalmente furiosa con Bella por lastimar a Jacob, por no dejarlo decir un adiós definitivo. Yo intenté aludir a la cuestión de los mejores amigos pero también me preguntaba el por que. ¿Por qué lo querría cerca? Cuando dejé de oír a Leah supe que su enfado hacia Bella no se contentaría con estar en sus pensamientos sino que iría a enfrentarla, por Jacob.

Ni siquiera en ese momento ella admitiría que lo amaba, pero estaba claro que lo iba a defender y dejaría que los Cullen pensaran que era porque era el Alfa o porque era su amigo. Sabía que no le importaba, sólo deseaba dejarle claro a Bella que ella defendería a Jacob y también dejarle claro lo injusta y egoísta que era. Yo no podía pensar que fuera egoísta, no cuando estaba tan grave. Pensaba que quizás quería tener cerca a aquellos a quienes amaba para poder decirles adiós. Porque pasara lo que pasara ella y Jake ya no volverían a ser amigos, no cuando él se fuera de nuevo.

Y quizás fuera mejor que ese momento llegara pronto, que él y Leah pudieran comenzar en algún otro lugar y cuando estuvieran listos pudieran volver a casa. Entonces todos seríamos felices.

--

Cuando ví la resignada aceptación en los ojos de Leah supe que estaba desgarrada por dentro, totalmente destrozada y aún así se obligaba a sonreír. Por Jacob. Porque no deseaba que él la viera destruida cuando él era tan gloriosamente feliz.

Y su felicidad era dolorosa, para Leah, sobretodo. Yo estaba indeciso, por otro lado estaba feliz por él, porque había recibido a alguien a quien podría amar. Pero sufría viendo a mi hermana, sabiendo que estaba agonizando de nuevo. Porque había vuelto a perder todo aquello en lo que posó sus esperanzas, sin siquiera tenerlo en esta ocasión.

Sabía que Leah sobrellevaría este nuevo dolor lo mejor que pudiera, para eso era una luchadora, pero ahora estaba peor que cuando Sam se imprimó. Porque ahora no tenía a donde ir y porque aunque lo hubiera tenido no se habría ido. Lo amaba demasiado.

Tanto como para observar los ojos color chocolate de la persona que le había arrebatado las ilusiones y los sueños sin saberlo, y no romper a llorar. Tanto como para no odiar a esa niña, porque realmente no era su culpa. No había nadie a quien culpar.

Cada vez que miraba los ojos de mi hermana sentía como si sus heridas se grabaran en mi interior y me hicieran el eco del daño que a ella le hacía, cuando Jacob cargaba a Nessie, cuando la miraba, cuando la imaginaba. Y ella de nuevo no me diría nada ni permitiría que yo la viera llorar porque no era su estilo. Ella llevaba el dolor callado, personal. Y era injusto. La imprimación debía ser un momento de felicidad, entonces ¿por qué debía ser tan terriblemente doloroso para Leah? ¿Por qué las dos personas a las que amó le fueron arrebatadas así por esa fuerza de atracción?

Jacob salió de la casa hablando con Nessie, seguidos de cerca por Rosalie. Me volví hacia Leah y contemplé el dolor en sus facciones una sola vez antes de que recompusiera el rostro. Sabía que iba a seguir aquí, por Jacob, aunque ya no tuviera sentido. Aunque todo su futuro fuese para la niña que ahora se reía entre sus brazos. La que había abierto la más grande de sus heridas en el momento en que Jacob imprimó de ella.

Renesmee.

**--  
Nota: No estoy muy segura de que esto les guste, surgió luego de un paseo exhaustivo por Youtube y luego de oír Save You de Simple Plan. Igual espero reviews aunque sea con un jitomatazo.  
Misa**


End file.
